Kennet Beesbury
Appearance Kennet Beesbury is 6’2” tall with wide shoulders and a stockyalmost portly build. He has average looks and has curly long, dark brown hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. History Kennet Beesbury is the second born son to Lord Ronald Beesbury and his wife Malora. His family consisted of his parents and brothers: Quincy, Lyndie, Conwy and Sterling. From a young age Kennet was a very mischievous child, always pulling off pranks and joking or making wisecracks about something. He had a normal childhood being schooled and trained as any Lord’s son should. One of his favorite and best subjects was healing giving him skills as a Medic. From the moment a sword was put in his hand he found he was Martially Adept and his time was mostly spent training. That is until he discovered the charms of the opposite sex. The family saying is that Kennet bedded fifty maidens and other women ofquestionable professions by the age of fifteen. However no woman has ever come forth claiming to have had his child, leading Kennet and family to believe he is infertile. Throughout the years Kennet developed a taste for drink and even learned how to make drinks from Ser Stackhouse, giving Kennet skills as a Drinkmaster. When he was sixteen he and his fifteen year old brother Lyndie came up with a plan to get knighted and accomplished the task by having Lyndie steal milk of the poppy from Maester Creeger and spiking Ser Stackhouse’s wine. They then had the poor drugged Ser Stackhouse do the deed. Kennet and his brothers have been on many adventures, giving him a lot of opportunities to hone his Medic skills until he became an expert Medic. Aside from his adventures outside HoneyHolt, Kennet would have many adventures inside the homestead as well. Whether it was helping the Horse Master Poover confront some Essosi thieves, helping Ser Raymun defend his brother’s small keep from Gold-cloaks (long story), or helping Maester Creeger with one of his “experiments”. The Gold Cloaks Story Ser Raymun is the personal guardsmen to Conwy's father, Ronald Beesbury. Though serving a reach family, Ser Raymun is from The Crownlands, near Cracklaw Point. One day Ser Raymun received a letter from his brother, asking for help in defending their small keep from Goldcloaks, who were working for the corrupt Goldcloaks Commander. Ser Raymun raced to aid his brother, along with Kennet & his brothers, as well as Poover and Ser Rodnee. Uopn arrival, The brothers & company found that Ser Raymun's brother, Meryn, was living in filth. Meryn quickly explained that he had learned of a plot to kill the King and estbalish a new regime, but the Goldcloaks were now being sent by other conspirators in King's Landing to silence him. Raymun and the others agreed to help and later that day clashed with the Goldcloaks. The brothers and company dressed in full knights armor after repelling the attack, Ser Raymun went to treat with the Goldcloak's leader, who revealed it was actually Meryn who was plotting an assassination of the King and that the Goldcloaks had been sent to arrest him. Ser Raymun informed the brothers, Poover, Rodnee, who made a plan. That night they handed over Meryn, trussed and bound before escaping into the night. Fearing that they would also be arrested, the brother decided to burn down Meryn's keep (much to Ser Raymun's dismay, as that was his childhood home). Recent Activity Timeline * 348 AC Kennet is born. * 356 AC Kennet begins training with swords and learning medical skills. * 361 AC Kennet discovers the charms of women. * 362 AC He starts honing his drinkmaster talents and starts adventuring with his brothers. * 364 AC He and his brother Lyndie drug Ser Stackhouse and get him to knight them. * 370 AC Kennet & his brothers help Poover fight Essosi thieves * 375 AC Kennet & his brothers help Ser Raymun fight Goldcloaks. Kennet takes a dead hedgeknight’s bastard son Stevron as a squire Household * Maester Creeger * Ser Rodnee (Master-At-Arms) * Carolei Hunt (Mother’s Lady-In-Waiting) * Ser Raymun (Father’s personal guard) * Poover (Female Horse Master) * Mikken (The Lead Cook of House Beesbury, Mute) * Ser Stackhouse (Personal attendant to Sterling) Family * Lord Ronald Beesbury (328-Present) * Lady Malora Beesbury (329-Present) ** Ser Quincy Beesbury (346-Present) ** Ser Kennet Beesbury (348-Present) ** Ser Lyndie Beesbury (349-Present) ** Ser Conwy Beesbury (350-Present) ** Ser Sterling Beesbury (360-Present) NPCs Stevron (Squire) Gift: Leadership Category:House Beesbury Category:Reachman